bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Chapter 1
Yahar'Gul, 20 A.P. Eleanor walked into James's old house, with Jack trailing behind her. He inspected it and said, "Well, James sure did well for himself didn't he?" Eleanor nodded and went to James's office, where Van Helsing was waiting for them. He said, "Eleanor, are you ready?" Eleanor said, "Yes. Let's get it over with." Van Helsing nodded, cleared his throat, and started reading James's Last Will and Testament: I, James William Anderson, hereby record my last will and testament. I don't have a lot to give away, but hopefully my friends appreciate what they do get. First, I leave my house and everything within it to Eleanor, who was the last good thing I had left. To Harold Jenkins, wherever he might be, I leave him my twin-daggers. It's not much, but I didn't know what else to give him. To Van Helsing, I leave him 100 Shining Coins, as I have won our bet that I would die before you. I hope that not too many tears were shed upon my death, and I hope that Yharnam doesn't need me anymore. ''-James the Ripper'' Eleanor paused, then asked, "So, the house is mine?" Van Helsing nodded and said, "As well as everything inside of it. Consider yourself lucky. I need to go find Harold now. Wherever that fool has decided to hide himself. I'll be back soon, so everyone be good!" And then Van Helsing let the room. Eleanor walked through what was now her house. She had memories in every room, but then she walked into James's old room. She saw the giant bed, neatly made, and she teared up. Then she stopped herself and put James's Top Hat on his bed and walked out of the room. She walked into her room and found her "father" looking around. He was looking at the various pictures located everywhere and said, "You've had a lot of good times together. I'm glad he raised you so well in this dimension." Eleaonr hugged Jack and said, "He did. I don't want to say he was a better father than you, because I don't know what you would have been like." Jack shrugged and said, "I don't know as well. I'll leave you alone for a while." Jack then left and Eleanor decided to take a nap in her bed. The Bloody Knife, Central Yharnam, A.P. Henry Johnson walked into the bar in Central Yharnam. His yellow hunter garb attracted some attention, but everyone left him alone after he stared them all down. He walked over to where the man who had called him here was sitting. The man was definitly handsome by any regard with his blonde hair, clean face, and eyes that were strangely piercing and soft at the same time. Henry wasn't exactly ugly himself, but he wasn't as handsome as Alexander Gascoigne. Alexander greeted him in his strange accent (we would call it Cockney British) as he sat down and said, "Well, was I right?" Henry nodded and said, "You son of a bitch. One of my hunters died, but there are beasts in the Forbidden Woods. God knows how they've stayed hidden all this time." Alexander nodded and said, "Well then, I suppose it's time for another hunt." Henry nodded and said, "We're trying to deal with this as quietly as possible and we-" He was cut off as Alexander said, "Heavens no Henry! Let's make this as public an affair as possible." Henry's eyes widened and he asked as Alexander started leaving, "But why? What is your endgame through this?" Alexander paused, then leaned towards Henry and said, "Anarchy." Alexander then left. A few things must be said. First of all, Henry wears Henryk's Hunter Set, and Alexander is the son of Gascoigne's older child, who some people don't believe is actually Gascoigne's daughter, but I do. Second, I just want to say that there will be an interesting twist near the end of the story. Comments are very welcome. Category:Blog posts